


Day 27: Rough Sex (Biting, Scratching)

by radicallyred



Series: 30 Days of NSFW Challenge- Stony [27]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 30 Days of NSFW, Biting, Day 27, M/M, Mild Angst, Rough Sex, Scratching, Steve Is Angry, Tony is possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 22:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radicallyred/pseuds/radicallyred
Summary: this one is a little different because the sex scene I envisioned did not want to come out in words so I skipped it entirely





	Day 27: Rough Sex (Biting, Scratching)

**Author's Note:**

> this one is a little different because the sex scene I envisioned did not want to come out in words so I skipped it entirely

“Jesus fuck,” Natasha whistles as she sees her co-worker take his seat at his adjoining desk. Steve, knowing immediately what she’s referring to, tugs his collar up a little higher. “Date night went well, I take it?”

“I know.” Steve hisses. “Can we just not?” He mutters. Natasha nods, holding her hands up in surrender.

“Jeeze. Sorry,” She laughs. She drops it for a moment and Steve settles in, firing up his desktop. He sighs, dragging his hands through his hair in irritation.

“Can you help me make it less...I don’t know, noticeable?” Steve begs quietly. “I’ve got that meeting with Mr. Fury today and I would absolutely die if I had to show up like this.” Steve gestures to his neck.

Natasha grins and reaches into her desk drawer. She slides her chair over to his side of the desk and plops the bag down in front of him. She begins to slather various creams and powders until she pulls back and smiles.

“Perfect. Take a look.” She hands a compact mirror to him and Steve gawks at his neck. The dark spots are barely noticeable now, just enough that you can see them if you knew what you were looking for.

“Wow. Thank you so much, Nat.” Steve hugs her for a moment. “I owe you one.”

“Buy me coffee and we’re even.”

***

Tony comes to pick him up at the end of the day and he notices Steve’s neck almost immediately.

“Hi, hot stuff. Get a little makeover, there?” Tony asks planting a chaste kiss to his lips. Steve pulls back and scowls at him, mouth settling in a slight frown.

“Don’t.” Steve says as he begins to walk. “You’re lucky Natasha was able to help me out before my presentation with Fury.” Tony chuckles and races to meet Steve, who had raced off a few paces ahead.

“Oh come on, Steve.” Tony says as he wraps an arm around his waist. “Babe, I’m sorry. You know I can’t help it when you’re--” Steve growls and Tony stops talking altogether.

“Do _not_ finish that sentence. I’m so angry, Tony. You knew I had this meeting today and you left marks anyway!” Steve says shrugging out of Tony’s grip. Tony purses his lips but nods, swallowing the lump of rejection in his throat. Steve notices and sighs, wrapping his own arm around Tony’s shoulders and pressing a kiss to his hair.

“Let’s put this one on pause, for now. We’ll finish the conversation later.” Tony nods in agreement and hooks his arm back around Steve’s midsection.

“What do you want to do for dinner?” Steve asks in lieu of arguing.

Dinner is quiet, neither man wanting to push anything too far, so they talk idly about nothing in particular. Tony was still acting weird and Steve did feel bad for snapping, but could you blame him? He waits until their check comes to say anything about their argument. Taking a steady, deep breath, Steve reaches across the table and caresses his knuckles.

“Hey. I’m sorry I snapped at you. In truth, I like it when you leave marks. A lot, really. Just not the night before big meetings.” Steve says reaching up to run his fingers gently over his face. Tony leans into the touch and sighs contentedly.

“I know. I didn’t mean to make them so visible, I promise. I just got carried away because…” He trails off, remembering Steve’s reaction before.

“Finish that sentence,” Steve pleads, eyes growing dark with lust.

“I got carried away because you were fucking me so hard. I love it when you’re rough.” Tony stares him straight in the eyes and bites his lip. Steve growls and reaches across the table to take Tony’s hand in his and all but drags him out the door.

***

Steve is gone by the time Tony wakes in the morning, feeling pleasantly sore. He stretches happily before dragging himself out of bed and into the shower. It wasn’t until he went to shave that he noticed the large love bite nestled into the base of his throat.

_Steven Grant Rogers,_ he texts. _You are a dead man._ He grumbles as he tosses his phone onto the counter. It buzzes almost immediately.

_Paybacks a bitch, baby <3 _


End file.
